The forgotten past
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: A young young colt awakens with no memories other then his name. Lunar Maelstrom, but what if his memories contained more questions then answers. Luckily the Pie family was kind enough to help him out. What if Nightmare Moon is somehow involved in his memories Check page for the Poll
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Technique_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

*story start*

"Where am I?" A golden and orange colt asked himself as he crawled out of the hollow of an elderly tree, heavily wrapped in bandages asked.

"My name is ... what is my name?" the colt muttered as he started to wander through the the trees surrounding him, and after walking through the forest, he started to remember some details.

"I... I think my name is Lunar Maelstrom? Who am I, and why am I in bandages?" Lunar asked as he looked at the dressings wrapping him up, and started to notice something under some gauze.

"Attention there! What are thou doing over there?" A grey/silvering stallion wearing a black fedora and a white band around it. He was a tannish brown and a pickaxe next to salt and pepper tail.

"Excuse me Mr..."Lunar trailed off, giving the stallion a silent que.

"Ah yes. Greetings young colt, my name is Igneous Rock. Thou are on my families rock farm, may I request the reason that you are in bandages." Igneous asked as a greyish mare, with a teal mane and tail, gold chain half glasses, and three rock designs near her tail.

"Igneous, why is this colt wrapped in so much medical wrap? Does he need medical attention, and how did he get here? I do not remember seeing any pregnant mares who hold similarities to him? " The mare questioned him as she stood next to him.

"I'm not sure Cloudy, I was just about to ask him. Why are thou wrapped in such gauze?" Igneous asked him.

"I am not entirely sure myself. I woke up a few ... hours I think ... but I don't know how I got here." Lunar told them as the couple looked at each other, while a pink blur heading towards Lunar

" , ,andwhattypeofponyareyou,andwhyareyouinbandages?" Pinkamena asked the clot, who looked confused.

"Hold on. Can I call you Pinkie Pie, because Pinkamena Diane Pie is a mouthful to say." Lunar asked her as she started to rapidly nod her head.

"Sure! Are you new to Ponyville, because I don't remember seeing you before." Pinkie said as a slightly older filly with her hair falling to the left side headed over to the slowly growing group.

"I guess you could say that, and is this your sister?" Lunar asked them

"Uh huh! This is my sister Marble Pie. She doesn't talk much, right?" Pinkie turned to her and Marble just let out a very soft mmm-hmmm.

"*Uh-hm* Lunar, it has been decided that our eldest daughter Maud will take you to see the doctor, while we work on the Rock farm." Igneous told him as a young mare wearing a pale dark blue jacket and dark purple hair.

"Hello, my names Maud Pie. Follow me, and do try to keep up." Maud told him in a monotone voice as she started to head towards the city.

"I guess I'm going with your sister. Bye Pinkie! Bye Marble!" Lunar waved as he followed behind Maud to go to the hospital.

*Ponyville*

"Excuse me, miss? Where are we?" Lunar asked the mare as the neared the hospital.

"We are in the medical District in Ponyville. It's the area of several hospitals, medical suppliers, and Emergency Response teams. A call was made to the hospital for Doctor Smoky Hue to see you." Maud told him, and her voice never changing.

"Ok, can I ask you a question?" Lunar asked her as they entered the hospital

"Go ahead, I'll try to answer you as best as I can." Maud told him as she informed the nurse at the counter, and headed down a corridor and entered an examination room.

"Is there anything I need to know?" Lunar asked her as they sat down and waited for the doctor.

"Several things. the entire world is known as Equestria, it has dozens of cities inside of it. Ponyville, which we are currently inside, which is South of Cantorlot, where the royal family is located. East of Cantorlot is Baltimare, Fillydelphia, and Manehattan. To the West is Cloudsdale, and Los Pegasus.

Lastly, to the 'Frozen North' is the Crystal Empire, and Yakyakistan. Each region has a majority of Pegasi, Earth Ponies, or Unicorns. Unicorns are most prominent to the east, while mainly Pegasi can reach Cloudsdale, they're also in Los Pegasus." Maud finished as the door opened to reveal a grey and black stallion, with fiery red tips in a coat entered.

(Could someone Draw Dr. Smoky Hue? Special thanks to Nimbostratus for his Name generator 👊)

"Hello Maud, is this the young stallion I was told about?" Dr. Hue asked as he looked at the heavily bandaged foal.

"He is doctor. How he arrived, and why we is in bandages are unknown." Maud stated and Lunar nodded.  
"So, what can you remember about yourself?" Dr. Hue asked as the colt tried to remember.

"... I can only remember my name, and that's it." Lunar told the doctor as he nodded.

"Hmm... it seems that you have amnesia. I have my medical supplies nearby, so I'm going to try see what is underneath the bandages." Dr. Hue stated as he started to remove the gauze around his waist, and revealed sections of pure black skin.

"Can you tell me what's happening?" Lunar asked as the doctor took a sample of his skin and began to analyze it.

"It appears you have a rare genetic strain. Long ago, Lunar Fire, a member of Luna's royal guard had a similar genetic strain. It allowed him to convert light into energy. It is possible that he is your ancestor." Dr. Hue told him as Lunar decided to reapply the medical wrap for now.

"Lunar, move away from the window." Maud told him as Lunar moved and a pink streak launched through the window.

"Heya Maud, I was waiting outside and decided to come inside! So what's going on?" Pinkie asked as Lunar looked at Muad.

"How did you know what was going to happen?" Lunar asked her, as she shrugged.

"It's my six sense. I can usually tell some something's going to happen. especially when Pinkie is involved." Maud told him as Dr. Hue ushered them out so he could further examine the skin cells.

"So what's Lunar going to do now?" Pinkie asked as Lunar shrugged.  
"I'm not sure. The doctor says I have amnesia, so I'll try to figure out my past and see what I can." Lunar shrugged as Maud's face contorted into that of slight panic.

"Lunar, where are you going to live?" Maud asked him as a slight amount of panic crept into her voice.

"... I'm not sure, I was just going to set up a little hut and stay there for a while. Why do you ask?" Lunar requested as they looked between the two.

"Lunar, it's dangerous for a foal to live on their own. while Equestria is a relatively safe, there's Timberwolves, and Ursa's." Maud warned him

"Then what will I do? I can't remember any family members, or close friends." Lunar stated as Pinkie started to bounce around.

"Oh, I know! I'll convince our parents to let you stay!" Pinkie told them as Maud shrugged.

"That isn't the most difficult thing I've heard. They could be persuaded if we explain the situation." Maud explained as the group headed back to the Rock farm.

"How will you convince them?" Lunar asked as they started to walk South-East to Rockville.  
Don't worry about that, you and Pinkie just enjoy the walk. Pinkie, when we get back can you show Lunar around the farm while I convince our parents?" Maud stated as Pinkie nodded.

"Sure, let go!" Pinkie cheered as she grabbed Lunar and dragged him back to the farm, leaving a cloud of dirt behind her.

"... I wonder how I'll convince them..." Maud wondered as she followed behind the hyper duo

*Time Skip 5 years*

"AHHH!" Lunar was awoken by a feminine scream.

"PINKIE!" Lunar yelled as he launched himself through the window to find Pinkie surrounded by a group of Timberwolves, canines comprised entirely from timber and leaves.

"Help Lunar!" Pinkie asked him as she kicked a wolf in the face, shattering it.

"Run Pinkie!" Lunar yelled as Pinkie jumped into the air, while Lunar took her place and jammed his hooves into the ground. Causing a wave of twisted roots to sprout out, and impale the wolves. Completely shattering the magical creatures into shards.

"Lunar... what did you just do?" Pinkie asked as she looked at the magic he created.

"I don't know? I think it's a secret I unlocked? I really don't know. MARBLE LOOK OUT!" Lunar warned her as a Timberwolf snuck up behind her, and lunged at her. Somehow the bandages around his arms exploded while trees shot out, and impaling the creature.

"Lunar... you can use magic?" Pinkie asked as Lunar detached the trees from his arms, and redressed the wrappings on his arms.

"I think so. Are you two ok?" Lunar asked as looked for damage on the two.

"We're ok, but how are you using magic?" Pinkie asked and Marble nodded.

"I'm not sure. I guess my body converts energy into magic. But, since I'm not a Unicorn... I don't know. I'm going to go on a walk for a while, and clear my head." Lunar told them as he grabbed the Timberwolf shards and took them with him.

*End*


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Technique_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

*story start*

"Hey Lunar!" Pinkie yelled as she approached the bandaged stallion, who was wearing an orange and yellow vest and carrying a few large beams of timber.

"Hey Pinkie,whats the rush?" Lunar asked her as he sat down the beams.

"Theres a new mare in town. Her name is Twilight Sparkle, and she was accompanied by a little dragon. I've got to prepare a party for her!" Pinkie told him as she sprinted off to prepare.

"Quite an energetic mare friend you got there Lunar." A dark grey and black stallion, and a mountain image on his flank wearing a red vest told him.

"She's not my Mare friend, Mountain Stone. She's just one of my closest friends." Lunar told him while blushing.

"Yeah, right." Mountain Stone said as Lunar finished setting the wooden beams.

"Ok, ok. I finished setting the posts, so I'm going to go for my break." Lunar told the workers as he set down his equipment and headed for the Cake's shop to get some cupcakes before looking for the new pony to give them a warning.

'A new mare appearing in Ponyville during the 1 000th Summer Sun Celebration, what is Princess Celestia planning? Twilight Sparkle, Celestia's student, being sent to Ponyville.' Lunar thought quickly paid for his Cupcakes, then set out for the Royal Princess's student.

'Maybe it's a sign? Is it possible that Twilight knows what is happening?' Lunar thought as looked for Twilight

"where would she *CRASH*... I'll look over there." Lunar muttered as headed over to the crash site and saw a rainbow coloured Pegasus standing next to a purple Unicorn with a puffed up mane.

"I'm guessing your Rainbow Dash?" The Unicorn asked as the Pegasus puffed out her wings.  
"Yes. I'm the fastest Flyer in all Equestria. I can clear the sky in ten seconds flat." Rainbow Dash boasted as Twilight looked up at the cloudy sky.

"Really. Because it looks like you haven't been doing a very good job." Twilight stated as Rainbow Dash looked irritated.

"Oh really, well watch this!" Rainbow Dash announced as she took off and started to kick the cloud the clouds, and Lunar pulled out a watch and started to time her.

"Your friend did it now." Lunar told the dragon, as he kept his eye on his watch.

"What do you mean, you know her?" The dragon asked him as looked at the bandaged stallion.

"Rainbow Dash can clear the sky in ten seconds. The only reason it's cloudy is because she was sleeping." Lunar told him as Rainbow Dash landed after 10 seconds without any clouds in the sky.

"See I told you. Ten. Seconds. Flat!" Rainbow Dash stated as she heard applause.

"Congratulations Rainbow Dash, you're looking even faster." Lunar told her as he handed her a cupcake.

"Thanks Lunar, preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration?" Rainbow Dash asked him as she took a bite of the Cupcake.

"Yeah, my teams building the areas for pony to watch the Sun rise." Lunar told them as he turned to Twilight.

"I guess I haven't introduced myself. My names Lunar Maelstrom, best construction worker you will ever find. Anything created from wood, and I can make it." Lunar told her as he created a small wooden statue of Twilight in his hoof.

"You can use magic?!" Twilight asked him as she examined the creation.

"I don't think so. It's a genetic strain I have." Lunar stated as he moved some bandages off his head to reveal a lack of a horn, thus disproving the possibility of him being able to use magic.  
"Do you have any known relatives that share the same abilities? Spike, take note." Twilight told her Draconic companion as he pulled out paper and a quill.

"No, I don't think so. I don't remember much, but I was told that there was a stallion who was born before the Princesses took power. His name was Lunar Fire, I think. He was born over 1 000 years ago, so his name might be different. Sorry I couldn't help more." Lunar apologized to her.

"It's fine, I have to get to the Carrousel Boutique and make sure the decorations are prepared anyway." Twilight told them as she headed off accompanied by the young dragon.

"Rainbow Dash, you finished clearing the clouds for today?" Lunar asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah, are thinking what I am?" Rainbow Dash asked him as she flexed her wings.

"I am. Race ya to the edge of the Everfree Forest and back!" Lunar told him as they took off sprinting/flying towards the Everfree Forest.

"You're going pretty fast Lunar!" The pegasus told him as she beat her wing harder and took a slight lead over him, but it was short lived.

"So are you _Dashie_!" Lunar told her as he started to over take her lead she had on him.

"I can go even faster!" The multi coloured pegasus stated as the two reached the Everfree forest, and raced back to their starting point.

"Looks like we're almost done!" Lunar told her as they sped up and raced back to their start point.

"I'm going to win Lunar." Rainbow Dash told him as they both reached their max speed.

"Oh really? I doubt that that." Lunar told her as they neared their finish line.

"Let's see." Rainbow Dash announced as they both skidded to a halt from their starting point.

"Looks like a tie Dash. 24 races..." Lunar trailed off.

"And 24 ties. I still don't know how you manage to keep up with me! I'm the fastest flyer across the land." Rainbow Dash boasted while Lunar chuckled.

"Well then, I guess that makes me the fastest runner in Equestria. Because the best can only be beaten by the best." Lunar told her causing the two of them to chuckle.

"I guess your right." Rainbow Dash told him as an invitation shot at them, covered in confetti.

"Looks like Pinkie finished preparing the party for Twilight. I'm going to finish my shift, my breaks almost over. I'll meet you at Pinkies party. Make sure you prepare for the Wonderbolts." Lunar reminded her as he quickly looked over the invitation, and headed back to finish his job.

"See you there Lunar. " Rainbow Dash told him as she returned to to sleeping on a cloud.

"I really should practice... after this nap." Rainbow Dash muttered as she took her nap.

*Outside Golden Oaks Library*

"Come on spike, we have to hurry. We have wasted enough time today." Twilight told him as they entered the dark library.

"Why is is so dark?" Spike asked as the lights turned on and Pinkie launched confetti at them.

"Surprise! Were you surprised, were ya? Huh?" Pinkie asked as Rainbow Dash floated over head drinking some punch.

"Yeah I was. I expected a Library to be quiet." Twilight stated as Lunar added something to his cupcake and ate it.  
"But that would be boring. Imagine if the party was all like 'Oh hello, did you see that new picture in Mundane weekly?'" Pinkie whispered as Spike chuckled.  
"You have to admit, that would be boring." Lunar told her as Pinkie nodded.

"Well why did you throw a party anyway?" Twilight asked her.

"I've never seen you before, and I know everyone in Ponyville. So I thought '*Gasp* She must be new!' Since You were new I decided to throw you a party." Pinkie told her.

"Pinkie has thrown parties for everyone. She is known for epic parties." Lunar told her

"Yeah. Because if you're new then you must not know anyone, so you must not have any friends. So if you don't have any friends, you must be lonely and if you lonely, then you must be sad. So if you were sad, I thought I would throw you a party. That's why I went *Gasp*" Pinkie finished as Twilight walked over to the table and poured herself something into her punch.

"So I thought I would throw you a huge, super duper spectacular welcoming party, and invite everyone in Ponyville to welcome you." Pinkie told her as Twilight drank her punch, and started to heat up and catch fire.  
"Here, looks like it was to hot." Lunar told her while he handed her a class of water and Spike looked at what she poured into her punch.

"Why is there hot sauce here?" Spike asked as Pinkie took the sauce and poured it on the cupcake, which she devoured.

"It tastes pretty good." Lunar told the small dragon as Pinkie nodded with a mouthful of confection, not noticing the purple unicorn head up the stairs.

"Hey Pinkie, can you start 'Pin the tail on the Pony?' I'm just going to go check on the supplies." Lunar told her as he headed outside to grab some more cupcakes.

'It's almost time for the princess to make her appearance. I hope that IT is enough for whats to come.' Lunar thought as he looked at the full moon, which started to faintly radiate with magic.

'I hope.' Lunar thought as he went to grab the extra supplies that he set aside and headed back into the Library carrying several boxes.

"Hey Pinkie, I get the cupcakes and hot sauce!" Lunar told her has he opened the boxes and set out the cupcakes.

"Yay!" Pinkie cheered as she dumped a large amount of hot sauce on the cupcake, and inhaled it.

"Slow down Pinkie. We still have to make the food last 'til tomorrow." Lunar joked as he set down the snacks on the tables.

"Alright, let's eat!" Pinkie stated as several ponies began to consume the treats, while enjoying the games that the Pink pony set up for them.

"I'm going to do a final check on the platform before the Princess shows up." Lunar told her as headed out, and prepared for what awaited the town at dawn.

*End*


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -technique _

_"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

*story start*

*Preparing for the Princess*

"Fluttershy, are the birds ready?" Lunar asked the quiet pegasus.

"yes, we have been practicing for a while for now." Fluttershy told him as he nodded.

"Ok, Rarity finished the decorations. Apple Jack has brought the treats, and Rainbow Dash has cleared the sky to watch the Sun rise." Lunar stated as his team did the final check before the Princess showed up.

"For many years, we have celebrated the sunrise." a mare with a scroll wrapped in blue wrappings announced.

"Because it provides us the sunlight we need to grow our crops, so we give thanks to the Princess for this." The mare continued as the ponies prepared for the conclusion of her statement.

"So as the Mayor of this town, I welcome ... Princess Celestia!" The Mayor announced as Rarity pulled back the curtain and Fluttershy started to conduct the avians in song.

"Wheres the Princess?" Several ponies wondered as they took notice of the missing princess.

"It's time..." Lunar muttered so quietly that no pony would hear him, yet one did.

 **"** **Greetings my loyal subjects. It's been so long since I've seen all of you." an ominous voice resonated through the building.**

"Who's that?" Rainbow Dash asked as a purple and black cloud spotted with white sparks in it circled the crowd.

"Oh no, I was right." Twilight panicked as the cloud started to manifest.

 **"I've finally** **returned claim my rightful throne." The cloud formed into a pony with a pure black horn and wings formed wearing a royal blue set of armour covering her.**

"Who are you?!" Rainbow Dash asked as she flared her wings.

 **Oh? Have you forgotten me so easily? Am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am, so it appears that one thousand years can make people forget about myself. It appears** **that I have to educate you. My name is Nightmare Moon, and my reign starts anew." Nightmare Moon laughed as she Rainbow Dash attempts to launch herself at the mare, but Apple Jack prevented her from doing so.**

"Calm down Rainbow Dash." Apple Jack told her as the Wonderbolts attempted to stop he, but got batted away like insects, and Nightmare Moon started to make

 **"Your finest flyers are nothing compared to me. Remember this day, for it is your last. Because this night will last FOREVER!" Nightmare Moon announced as the moon began to shine** **brightly and the mare disappeared onto a cloud of magic, and flew threw the forrest.**

"She's getting away!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she tried to follow the 'Princess', but could not keep up with it.

'Looks like it's time.' Lunar thought as Twilight started heading back to the library, quickly followed by Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Pinkie, get Rarity and Apple Jack. Rainbow Dash is flying off." Lunar told her as he followed the multi coloured pegasus.

*Golden Oaks Library*  
"Spike, wake up. Nightmare Moon has appeared. Where are the elements?" Twilight yelled at him as she tore threw the shelves looking for something to help.

"Twilight?" Spike asked while the Unicorn looked for a clue.

"Spike, I need help finding the book. I need to find something on the Elements of Harmony." Twilight told him as Rainbow Dash barged into the library.

"What are the Elements of Harmony?" Rainbow Dash asked her as she started to back her into a corner.

"How did you know Nightmare Moon about Nightmare Moon?" Rainbow Dash questioned her.

"Are you a spy?" Rainbow Dash demanded as Apple Jack ran into the building.

"Simmer down Rainbow Dash." Apple Jack told her as Lunar, Pinkie, and Rarity entered the library.

"Twilight, can you us what is happening, and why Nightmare Moon has appeared." Lunar asked her for the other mares present.

"Alright. Legend stated that after one thousand years, she would return. Because today was the one thousand anniversary of the Summer Sun celebration, she broke out of her seal. The only thing that can stop her are The Elements of Harmony, but I can't find anything useful on them!" Twilight fumed as Pinkie walked over to a shelf and began to read something off.

"The Elements of Harmony: A reference guide." Pinkie read off as Twilight quickly moved her away to begin reading the book.

"Where did you find this? I have been looking all over for this?" Twilight asked her as she scoured the entire content of the book.

"I found it under E section." Pinkie simply stated as Twilight nearly fell over at the simplicity of it.

Ok... The Elements of Harmony. There's six that exist, but only five are known. Each embodies one aspect, or another. They are Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, and Loyalty. The Elements were last known to be at the Former Royal castle, located in the heart... of the... "Twilight trailed off as most of the colour drained from her face.

"Where is the castle darling?" Rarity asked her as Twilight slowly turned to them.

"In the centre of The Everfree forest." Twilight told them as most of them started to panic.

"So, let's go!" Pinkie told them as she bounced out of the library. While Lunar shrugged, and followed the Pink Mare.

'Are they really going into the forest?' Twilight thought as she headed outside the Library.

"Are you ready to go?" Pinkie asked her

"No. I appreciate the offer, but I'm going to go alone." Twilight told them in her most determined voice.

"Can't do that sugarcube. We ain't lettin' our friend walk right into that creepy place." Apple Jack told her.

"She is right Twilight, the Everfree forest is a terrifying place. There's no way that we would let you go alone." Lunar told her in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Alright, but let's hurry. The larger we take, the longer Nightmare Moon is out there." Twilight told them as quickly head out.

"Don't worry Twilight, we're going to stick to you like caramel on a candy apple." Lunar told her as they headed toward the forest.

"Yeah, especially if there's candy apples." Pinkie stated as most of them stared at her.

"What? There pretty good." Pinkie told them as Lunar reached into his bag and pulled out a wrapped candy apple, and chucked it to her.

"Here. I had a feeling you would want one." Lunar stated as they looked at the stallion.

"*Sigh* Come on." Twilight told them as they headed into the forest.

 **'Ha ha ha, idiotic foals! They not only told me their plans, but how they'll try to beat me.' Nightmare Moon thought as her vaporous form flew threw the forest, in order to prevent their plans.**

'So she's following us. What are her plans?' Lunar wondered as he noticed they were near a cliff side.

"There's something wrong with this place. It's not like the rest of Equestria." Apple Jack freaked out out as Rainbow Dash took it as an opportunity to cause some mayhem

"Do know why this place is so mysterious? Because every pony who enters ... never ... gets ... OUT!" Rainbow Dash yelled as most of them to scream.

'Oh no!' Lunar panicked as he went to alert them, but was to late. The cliff side quickly started to deteriorate, causing the Unicorns and Earth ponies to follow it along the edge.

"Fluttershy, quick!" Rainbow Dash told her as they flew down, to grab Rarity and Pinkie.

"Oh my goodness." Fluttershy stated as she delicately grabbed Rarity's tail.

"Apple Jack, grab this!" Lunar told her as he sent several roots through the ground for Apple Jack to grab. But didn't Twilight continued to fall.

"Hold on, I'm a coming." Apple Jack told her as she let go of the root and grabbed Twilight before she could completely fall.

"What am I going to do Apple Jack?" Twilight asked her as the cliff started to give out.  
"Let go." Apple Jack told her.

"What do you mean Apple Jack!? If I let go, I will fall!" Twilight demanded as the cliff continued to give out.

"Just trust her Twilight. I can't hold this for long!" Lunar told her as he created more roots to hold the chunk of land in place.

"Twilight, what I'm telling ya is the honest truth. Let go, you'll be fine." Apple Jack reassured her as Twilight nodded.

"Alright, I trust you." Twilight told her as she closed her eyes and let go, while screaming.

"Twilight. Can you calm down? You're fine!" Rainbow Dash told her as Twilight opened her eyes , and saw the two pegasi holding her and slowly descending.

"Oh right." Twilight stated as her descend got a little jerky for a bit.

"Sorry, I'm not used to carrying more then a few bunnies." Fluttershy apologized as they set her down, while Lunar and Apple Jack slid down the side and the chunk of dirt finally gave out.

"Thank you." Twilight told them as they continued along the path.

'That was cutting it close. Looks like I'm going to speed this up little.' Lunar thought as he moved to the back of the herd.

"Hey Lunar, what cha' doing?" Pinkie asked him.

"Nothing, just checking my bag." Lunar told her as she nodded.

"Okie Dokie Lokie." Pinkie told him as she continued walking.

'Sorry Pinkie. _Wooden Walker copy. '_ Lunar thought as he manipulated the wood outside his body, and formed it into a exact duplicate of himself. Even the colour and bandages was on the duplicate.

'Forgive me, but this is personal.' Lunar apologized as his copy followed the mares, while he jumped into the dense foliage. Taking a short cut through the forest to the centre.

*End*


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

*story start*

"Prepare yourself Nightmare Moon!" Lunar yelled as he charged the former castles gate.

 **'So one of them decided to come alone. Well he isn't the only one who can make copies.' Nightmare Moon thought as the vaporous cloud separated off into two smaller clouds. while one followed the herd, the larger one followed the charging stallion.**

"Where are you Nightmare Moon! Come out and fight me!" Lunar demanded as he broke through the gate and headed for the throne room.

 **"So, a foolish little colt decided to come take me on." A voice resonated through out the royal chamber room.**

"So you're here." Lunar stated as a royal blue cloud seeped through the walls.

 **Why wouldn't I? It is time I took power from that dreadful Celestia." Nightmare Moon told him as she circled him**

"I would have thought you would have been to afraid, because I have prepared for your defeat." Lunar told her as laughter echoed around the room.

 **"You? Take down me? Don't make me laugh. I have faced off against beings far above yourself. But yes, I would be defeated by a colt barely old enough to be standing." Nightmare Moon mocked him as his anger spiked.**

"Say what you wish, but I will not let you get away. When I first awoke in Equestria, all I could remember is my name and yours. And I will not let you go until I know why!" Lunar told her as sinister princess formed in front of him.

 **"Ha. It's like watching an ant taunt a goddess. You're nothing but an earth pony in bandages, you couldn't even land a hoof on me with my eyes closed." Nightmare Moon laughed as he grinned.**

"You couldn't be more wrong, I discovered that I can use magic." Lunar told her as her laughter quickly died out.

 **Oh really, a pony can use the same magic as a Unicorn?"(some how correct) Nightmare Moon asked him as he formed roots from his body.**

"I have a strong connection to nature, and these bandages aren't here for fun!" Lunar yelled as the roots exploded around him destroying the bandages. Revealing underneath was pure black fur.

 **So you were never an Earth pony at all?" Nightmare Moon asked him as he shaped the roots into a set of battle armour.**

"That's right.Now are you ready **?** " Lunar asked her as power seeped into his voice.

 **"Yes! Come fight me. You might be to put up a good fight. At least until I get bored." Nightmare Moon chuckled as she prepared to fight him.**

'I hope I can buy them enough time. Be safe Pinkie' Lunar thought as he charged at the evil moon goddess.

 **"Try to be entertaining." she told him as she fired several bolts of magic at him.**

"That wont work!" Lunar told her as he created a shield to block the attack.

 **"So you can use magic. This might prove entertaining." Nightmare Moon stated as she created three more copies of herself.**

"You can make as many copies as you like. It won't make a difference." Lunar told her as extended the spikes on his armour, to try and impale them.

 **"You will have to do better then that little colt." Nightmare Moon told him as her copies dodged the spikes.**

'The longer I keep her busy, the longer they have to get The Elements.' the armoured stallion thought as he sent out another wave of spikes.

 **Why do you keep using the same technique? Do you only have one trick?" the princess asked him.**

"No, but I have a question. What type of pony are you? You have the powers of an Earth pony, the magic of a Unicorn, and the wings of a pegasus?" Lunar asked her as she flexed her wings.

 **"I am of the regal race, the Alicorn. They were known to be all powerful, being able to control the planet's elements. I control the very night itself, and because my power will be unsurpassed." The royal Alicorn told him as she started to concentrate her magic at a single point.**

"So that's you power? You control the stars and the moons, looks like I will have to use it." Lunar announced as the sinister moon princess looked at him.

 **"Oh really? Why didn't you use it from the beginning?" Nightmare Moon asked him.**

"I hoped I wouldn't need it, but it looks like I do." Lunar told her as she raised an eyebrow.

 **"What would that be? Come on, tell me! What could be so powerful that you felt you wouldn't have to use it on a goddess?" Nightmare Moon asked him.**

"For as long as I can remember I have been storing my magic away. Because I knew the day would arise when you would have escaped from your prison. So I created a sapling to store my magic, so I could properly fight you. Sadly, it looks like I will have to use it." Lunar stated as roots started to burst through the ground and inject themselves into Lunars armoured body.

 **"So you decided to play your ace? Well then, come on!" Nightmare Moon yelled as Lunars mane began to be revealed from under his armour.**

"You see, for my mane is a representation of my power. I have had a powerful illusion covering my true appearance." Lunar told her as his mane started to spark, and burst into pure blue flames.  
 **"So you have gained a boost, but you are still no where near my power. It looks another Alicorn's full power and The Elements of Harmony to seal me away. You aren't a threat, and you never were." Nightmare Moon told him as he smirked.**

"I never planned on defeating you. I planned on decimating you!" Lunar screamed as the blue fire spread to the rest of his body, and thousands upon thousands of roots shot through the ground, to prevent any exit.

 **Do not make me laugh, these little sticks could do nothing compared to myself. But if you went through all the trouble of spending all the time of charging yourself up, I let you try." Nightmare Moon told him as he laughed.**

"These _'sticks'_ absorb magic, they prevent you from interfering with Twilight's group. Even if you wanted to, you could't escape. No magic can escape. " Lunar told her with a cocky grin.

 **"So that was your plan all along. You were merely stalling me go give your friends enough time, sadly that won't work. I created a copy of myself to prevent them from arriving at this castle." Nightmare Moon told him as he smiled.**

"Funny, I had a similar thought. I also created a clone to protect them incase something went wrong. So it looks like your out of luck, because they are on the way right now." Lunar told her, shocking her.

 **So it appears that I have lost, if I wasn't a Goddess." Nightmare Moon announced as the moon's light shone through the roof, and engulfed the two.**

"No you don't! _Devine ensnarement!_ " Lunar yelled as the roots shot toward her limbs, and trapped him.

 **"NO! I will not be trapped again!" Nightmare Moon screamed as the group of Ponyville mare's entered the castle.**

"Lunar, what are you doing facing Nightmare Moon alone? Only the Elements of Harmony can defeat her!" Twilight told him as the rest of the group noticed something.

"Can someone please tell me why there's two lunars?" Rainbow Dash asked as the Lunar standing next to them faded to the colour of oak.

 **"Let go of me you foolish colt!" Nightmare Moon screamed as Lunar increased the number of roots holding him.**

"Look, I created a clone to keep you save while I kept her here. I known that she was coming for years, so I been preparing. I known that each one of you are the next Element bearers. Pinkie loves making people smile, while Apple Jack is as Honest as the come. Rarity can be the most generous, and Rainbow Dash is as loyal as the come. Fluttershy is as caring as a mother, and Twilight has almost as much magic as her teacher." Lunar told them as they all smiled.

"Then why didn't you say something sooner?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Because I didn't want to worry any of you. So please grab the Elements, she's going to break out soon." Lunar asked them as the Elements stone shells exploded, and the shards circled the ponies.

 **"You idiot! Don't you realize that if I go, you will too?" Nightmare Moon asked him in a panicked tone.  
** "I'm fine with that. Princess Luna has been imprisoned for to long. Just know that were both going down." Lunar told her as the Mare fused with their Elements at Nightmare Moon.

 **"You Fool!" Nightmare Moon yelled as the duo was engulfed in a massive Rainbow coloured hurricane.**

"See ya Pinks. Looks like I've got to go." Lunars voice called out from the Rainbow coloured chaos. When the light finally died down only Princess Luna was laying amongst dozens of severed roots.

 **"Where art thou?" Luna asked as the group noticed that she was the only one there.**

"Princess Luna, is there anyone else over there with you?" Pinkie asked her, afraid of the answer.

 **"Nay, thou art thee only ponies over here. Why do thee ask?" Luna asked them as it set in what had happened.**

Lunar had sacrificed himself to take out Nightmare Moon.

 **Lunar was dead.**

*End*


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

A/N:Mostly History for the beginning

*story start*

*Unkown*

"Huh? Where am I?" a voice asked out from the empty white abyss.

 **"Come over here young one, because we have much to talk about." A voice told him as a tall figure in a pure white cloak with nine comma-like markings on the back.**

"Where am I?" he asked the cloaked being.

 **"Lunar. My name is Naruto Uzumaki the Kyudo sennin. Or in your tongue, Naruto 'Maelstrom', the Sage of Nine paths. I would be known as the elder creator, or the Original God." Naruto told the magic** **wielding stallion.**

"What do you mean? I've never seen a being such as you." Lunar asked as he looked around the abyss.

 **"Allow me to give you the short version of the history. I am of the ancient elemental race of Humans, and we are currently in the realm of Limbo. Eon's ago, Equestria** **was populated my race.**

 **In the beginning, my species didn't have magic. But we still fought each other over the smallest thing. Eventually a priestess figured out that the sacred tree's fruit contained magic, or as it was known to us as Chakra.**

 **Chakra is like a flawed version of magic, it is a connection to their souls. If it runs out, so do they. The priestess chose to use her new powers to end the conflict, sadly the tree's power corrupted her.**

 **Before she was fully corrupted, she passed on some of her powers to her two sons. Hagoromo, and Hamura The sons were optimistic and thought chakra would unify people, but humans exploited their gifts to wage more dangerous wars.**

 **The priestess grew enraged and was forced to be sealed, similar to Nightmare Moon. They also separated her power into nine beasts. As time went on, the conflicts grew more vicious. Eventually the Hargoromo's descendants split up amongst families or clans.**

 **A man named Hashirama of the priestess's direct descendant tried to end violence, and created a large town. Also known as a village, and tried to end his families blood feud with Hagoromo's other son.**

 **Eventually other clans decided to take up the same idea. Soon the 'Five Great Nations' arose, with numerous smaller ones. Like the Waterfall Village, Grass village, Rice village, and my families, Eddies village.**

 **But just because the 'clans' united, doesn't mean that conflicts ended. Soon 'The Great Ninja War' era began, and four massive wars soon arose from this time. The first three were fought over land, but the Fourth war changed everything.**

 **A ghost from long ago came back to tear down the fragile peace that existed. Yet he was merely a puppet, like everyone from my time. The ghost's name was Madara, and he was manipulated into freeing the priestess. Countless people fell trying to stop the monster she helped create. Soon Hagoromo found two fighters who could defeat her. He gave them the some of his powers.**

 **To one, he gave ocular abilities. While he gave the me divine creation abilities. The first wanted to seal away the priestess, but I did not wish to do that. He knew that the priestess was a victim to time. The first heart was pure black and tried to kill the second, so I had to remove his powers and send him to the afterlife.**

 **Eventually I met with the priestess and freed her from the corruption, and allowed her to be a normal human. I soon saw that chakra was to powerful for them.**

 **So I prevented all chakra from naturally being produced. slowly people exhausted all chakra, but I provided them with a solution. All those who were pure heart, could go to a new land that was free from the scars of wars.**

 **I created the beings from my blood. I removed the damage caused by the people, and created four beings. I created Earth ponies to farm the land, and Pegasi to clear the sky. Unicorns would advance technology, and Alicorns would rule the lands." Naruto finished as Lunar stared blankly at him.**

"... what?" Lunar asked him as Naruto chuckled.

 **"Ok right, hold on a second. I have spent to much time around Hagoromo.** You see, long ago my people were always fighting. Then the priestess Kaguya reappeared, and we had to fight her. I managed to convince her to help me out, and together we created Equestria with my wive Hinata. I'm making this much more difficult then it is, but I created the ponies with Kaguya and Hinata from their blood and mine. Every few years I reincarnate to help make sure that ponies are doing ok.

You're my incarnate, meaning that you hold my power. But you will have to figure it out yourself. So I will be sending you back to the land of the living." Naruto told him as he started to fade.

"WAIT! Can you help me with my memories?" Lunar asked the god.

"Alright. You are Lunar Maelstrom. My descendant, and one of Luna's royal guard. Your mother will be revealed by herself, but know this. When you awake, your body will be very weak. Your true appearance has been locked away for over a millennia.

There are still secrets you will discover, so try to live your live. I will restore the rest of your memories manually, and sent you back. Know that your real memories are better then I can, so remember that these are yours." Naruto told him as he placed his palm on his head, and sent him back to Equestria. Over 1 000 years ago.

*Early Equestria*

"I have to be stronger. The crystal armies are advancing from the North." A young Lunar stated as he removed his armour and started to draw a massive circle with runes.

 **"Lunar, what are thou doing?" Luna asked him as the runes started to glow.**

"Princess, I request that you stand back. I think I've found a way to defeat the crystal armies." Lunar told her as he was absorbed in a blinding white light.

*Former Royal Castle*

"Agh, what happening?" Lunar asked as he tried to get up, but was knocked over by a pink blur.

"Thatgoodnessyou' ." Pinkie told him as he looked confused.

"Maybe you could tell us? One minute you died, then you come back from the dead!" Rainbow Dash asked him as Pinkie got off him.

"Hey Lunar, do you have wings?" Pinkie asked him as they looked at his torso.

"Yeah, long have you had wings?" Rainbow Dash asked while all of them, except for Luna.

"I've always had them. I've been afraid to say anything, because they aren't normal." Lunar told them as he extended his wings.

"You dummy, you have nothing to be afraid of. You've known us for years, why would we judge you?" Pinkie told him with a smile.

"So you guys don't mind what my wings look like?" Lunar asked them as they shook their heads.

"So Lunar, can you um tell us what happened? Also can you let me know what type of pony you are? You don't remind me of any ponies I've seen." Fluttershy quietly asked him.

"From what I remember, I was the first bat pony." Lunar told him as Twilight stared at him in disbelief.

"If that was true then you would be almost as old as both the Princesses!" Twilight stated while laughing.

"..." Lunar didn't respond as she looked at him.

"Right?" Twilight asked him again.

"Maybe you should ask her majesty." Lunar offered as they looked at her to answer.

 **"What Lunar says is true. Lunar has assisted in numerous combats beside thou, along with my elder sister." Luna told them as Rainbow Dash looked** **irritated.**

"But what happened? You died! Can you tell us why you died, then came back to life?" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"I'm not entirely sure. I went to limbo, and met someone older then the Princesses. He told me his name was Naruto Maelstrom, and he created the ponies. Then he told me that I contain his power, and I'm his reincarnation.

Then he recovered some of my memories, then sent me back here. So really I'm as confused as you would be." Lunar told them as the sun light shone through the gaps, and a figure emerged from the light.

 **"I do believe that we should head back, or ponies will truly start to panic." A voice told him as they looked over.**

"Hello Princess Celestia, it's been a while." Lunar told her as he stared at her.

 **"It has. I still remember everything, even after all this time." Celestia told him as they looked confused.**

"What is she talking about?" Rarity asked for them

"I've served Princess Luna for years, down to the last second." Lunar told them

"What does that mean?" Twilight asked, confused.

 **"Lunar followed thou until the sealing." Luna told** **them**

"Does that mean..." Rainbow Dash trailed off and Lunar started to speak.

"Yes, I followed Princess Luna when she was Nightmare Moon. I followed her as she fought against princess Celestials well." Lunar told them the shocking news.

*End*


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

*story start*

"WHAT DO YOU SAY!?" Rainbow dash Yelled as most of them started to panic.

"I swore to follow Princess Luna 'til I died, and I follow my words." Lunar told them

 **"Lunar did, he was the Captain of the Night Watch. He would be the** **first one to charge into a battle, and the last to leave. He would fight with everything in every fight." Luna informed them.**

"While I can't remember much, I can remember the fight." Lunar told them

*Royal castle ≈1 000 years ago.*

"Princess Luna, are you ok?" Lunar asked as he wore the Royal Night Guard armour.

 **"lunar, my faithful guard. I am doing excellent. I have just received a massive boost in power." 'Luna' told him as he noticed it darkening outside.**

"Princess, what is happening?" Lunar asked her as the princess stepped out of her room in royal blue armour and etherial star hair.

 **"Dear Lunar, I have merely grown stronger." Luna told him as she flared her powers.  
** "Princess Luna, can you tell me what happened?" Lunar asked her.

 **"I am not Princess Luna anymore. I've become Nightmare Moon, the new ruler of Equestria." Nightmare Moon told him.**

"Prin-Nightmare Moon. Is this what you wish?" Lunar asked her.

 **"Yes, I've been in Celestia's shadow for to long. My night will last forever!" Nightmare Moon announced as he nodded.**

"If that's what you want, I'll take on Celestia myself." Lunar told her as he knelt before her.

 **"Stand. We will fight her together. Come, my sisters reign is** **about to end." Nightmare Moon told him as he rose up.**

"Thank you. I will try my best." Lunar thanked her.

 **Gather what is needed. For we will** **defeat my sister immediately." Nightmare Moon informed him as she started to head for Celestia's location.**

"Princess, I merely need myself." Lunar told her as his body was surrounded in a clear, cherry coloured flame.

 **"So you can** **ignite yourself at will, impressive." Nightmare Moon stated with mild amusement.**

"Thank you Princess. I've learned that my flames are a projection of my power." Lunar told her.

 **"Excellent, then foolish ponies sun will never rise again!" Nightmare Moon** **stated.**

"Alright. As you wish Princess, let's lake out Celestia." Lunar told her as she took off and he followed her.

 **"Prepare yourself sister, for your reign is over." Nightmare Moon announced as Celestia flew towards them.**

 **"Sister, Lunar what are you doing? Where is the sun?" Celestia asked as Nightmare Moon let out a sinister laugh.**

"Celestia, I've served under her for years. If she told me to destroy something, it would happen immediately. I will follow her orders to the last detail. Celestia, the time of the sun has ended." Lunar told her.

 **"He is correct. Your foolish** **subjects worshiped you, while I was all but ignored. Lets see them ignore it NOW!" Nightmare Moon laughed**

"She's right. Especially when I activate my full powers! _Multi Power Balls_!" Lunar yelled as several energy spheres shot into the air.

 **"What good would some lights do?" Celestia asked him**

"I can draw power from light, so these merely make me stronger!" Lunar told her as the fire changed to a clear orange hue.

 **"Excellent! Now _Sister,_ lets see what you've got." Nightmare Moon told her as they charged her.**

 **"Please Luna, don't do this. If you do, crops will die. Many ponies will suffer, and parish." Celestia tried to reason with her, but was** **assaulted by flaming roots.**

"Don't try that Celestia, I've fought with the princess and seen the lands. I could mend the damage without your sun." Lunar told her as began to Nightmare Moon circle.

 **"And please try to get my name correct. It. Is. Nightmare Moon." the sinister mare stated as the shadows started to sweep across the land.**

"Prepare for your downfall." Lunar informed her as the roots extended and formed flaming armour around him.

 **"Know** **this Celestia, your time is over." Nightmare Moon warned her as Lunar charged at her.**

 **'I can't win like his. Looks like I'll have to use The Elements.' Celestia thought as she she flew towards the castles Throne Room.**

"It appears that she is retreating." Lunar announced as they flew after her.

 **"You can run sister, but you cannot escape me!" Nightmare Moon yelled and fired a massive bolt of magic at Celestia.**

 **"Lunar, why are you doing this?" Celestia asked him**

"I swore to follow her orders because of everything she did for me. I've fought against armies for her, so there is no way you could ever sway me." Lunar yelled as he smashed her through the wall, and sent her into the Throne room.

 **"Please stop this Luna, you don't want to do this!" Celestia begged her as Nightmare Moon flew through the hole, accompanied by Lunar.**

 **"Oh but I do. My name is Nightmare Moon, the new ruler of Equestria!" Nightmare Moon yelled as Celestia started to reach for something.**

 **"If that is what you truly what you wish, then I hope you can forgive me." Celestia asked her as Grabbed The Elements of Harmony, and fired a** **concentrated blast of rainbow coloured magic at Nightmare Moon.**

"That won't happen!" Lunar yelled as he flew into the path of the blast, and took the hit head on.

 **"What are you doing?!" Celestia asked as the blast started to strip the armour off, and reached the skin.**

"I will not allow you to reach her." Lunar told her as his armour shattered and the magic started to sear his skin.

 **"Do you not see what is happening? Move or you shall parish." Celestia warned him as the orange fire retreated back to his mane, while the magic continued to burn him.**

"If I fall, then it will be defending the Princess." Lunar told her as the majority of his front was scarred from the concentrated Elements blast.  
 **"You fool. I'm sorry but I cannot allow you two to succeed." Celestia told them as she increased the magical output on The Elements, and send Lunar Smashing through the walls.**

"Looks like even when I give it all, it wasn't enough." Lunar chuckled as he looked at his scars.

"But I'm not through yet." Lunar stated as he wrapped himself in bandages and flew back into the castle.

 **"How are you standing?!" Celestia asked as Lunar flew back inside, with sections of the bandages staining red.**

"I swore to protect her, so I will continue to fight!" Lunar told her as drops of blood fell from his body, and his mane of fire started to dim.

 **"You're on deaths door, and you still wish to fight?** **Sadly, you've arrived to slow." Celestia told him as she blasted Nightmare Moon away, and sealed her into the moon.**

"You might have sealed away the Princess, but she will be back." Lunar told her as quickly flew away before Celestia could stop him.

 **"I fear that this will not end well." Celestia stated as she got up and started to get up, and flew to get treated for her wounds.**

"It looks like I am on deaths door." Lunar muttered as he crashed down in the Everfree forest.

"I'll have to bide my time for now. _Phoenix Rebir th cocoon_." Lunar yelled out as his mane changed to blond, and orange hair stuck out from sections of the bandages. His roots incased him, and started to take the shape of a tree.

"I wonder what's going to happen?" Lunar asked as he fell unconscious from extreme blood loss, and excessive physical stress. The Phoenix Rebirth technique was a dangerous, because it was an ancient technique that regenerate any damage. It also drains their energy down to less then 0.01%, and sends the user into an artificial coma.

So he stayed there, sleeping for centuries. Awaiting for a massive surge of magic, signifying that she had been released. Sadly every year that passed, and he started forget. Eventually he could only remember the essentials. He could remember who he was and that he was looking for Nightmare Moon. Everything either faded away, or was to fractured to remember.

Eventually, he was awoken from the prolonged slumber by the sound of a sonic explosion. While it woke him up, it took him several days to truly get out. Unfortunately his memories were broken and shattered.

Eventually, he managed to free himself and tried to piece together his fractured memories. Slowly he managed to learn that 'Nightmare Moon' was delt with nearly a millennia ago, and a town arose from where he awoke.

Celestia was the ruler of the sun and the moon, and was living in Cantorlot. During intensive studying of Equestrian History, he discovered that Nightmare Moon would be unleashed from her prison after one thousand. So he prepared, every night he stored some magic away to prepare for her.

*End Flashback*

"SO let me get this straight. For years you served under Luna even when she turned?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Yes, I swore to follow her orders years ago. I only hope that she can forgive me for failing my duty." Lunar apologized as he bowed down before her.

 **"Stand up Lunar. What thou did was for the best. Thou only wishes it was sooner, so let's return to the castle. It has been to long since either of us has been ourselves." Luna stated as the group left the former castle.**

"That's true. Princess, it has." Lunar told her.

 **"Foolish pony, you can never rid this realm of myself." Nightmare Moons voice told Lunar as an image of her appeared in the distance, but faded a fast.**

*End*


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

A/N: See the pole on my page.

A/N2: School is back in session, and so are panic attacks. So my writing will take a **Massive** hit because of this.

*story start*

"Princess, what happens now?" Lunar asked her as they flew back to Ponyville.

 **"What do thee mean?" Luna asked him**

"For the past few years I've worked in construction in Ponyville, but I am also your guard. I doubt that I could do both, but I have made close friends there." Lunar told her as Celestia flew next to them.

 **"I have a solution. Twilight is remaining in Ponyville to advance her studies in personal relations of friendship. Possibly, you could remain here as a guard for her." Celestia offered them.**

"I'm not sure. If Luna agrees, then I will try my hardest." Lunar told them as struggled at flying for a bit, due to the lack of use.

 **"That would be acceptable, but thou have to return to Cantorlot on a bi-weekly basis." Luna told him as he nodded.**

 **"You will give a detailed report of the occurrences in Ponyville alongside Twilight's. Also, hand her these. It has been a long day, and I'm sure that most of us just want to take a rest." Celestia told him as the Princesses flew back to their castle.**

" 'The Grand Galloping Gala?' I'll have to look into what it is." Lunar muttered as he flew down to the herd.

"So Lunar, all that stuff you said was true?" Rainbow Dash asked as she flew next to him.

"Yeah, it happened." Lunar told them as Fluttershy walked towards him.

"So um, have the animals changed much since then?" Fluttershy asked him in her usual quiet tone.

"Some of them have. The Timberwolves appeared during the Crystal War. I don't know what happened to make them so violent." Lunar shrugged as they looked at him.

"What were the Timberwolves used for then?" Twilight asked hoping to get some millennia old information.

"Timberwolves were created to counteract the advancing Crystal armies, and prevent their ruler at the time from running away." Lunar told them as they neared Ponyville.

"Well how were they created?" Rainbow Dash asked him as they entered the Ponyville area.

"Im not sure, but I think I created them with my magic. My memory is still a little fuzzy, but I think that I created them." Lunar told them as they started to split up to go to their houses.

"I'm going to to home and sleep. See you." Twilight told them as she headed back to the Library.

"Alright. Come on Pinkie, I'll give you a lift back to your house." Lunar told her as he grabbed her and took off towards the house.

*Tomorrow*

"Looks like I should deliver this, to Twilight. Pinkie, I've got to deliver a message to Twilight." Lunar told her as he flew out the window, carrying a small envelope with him.

"Ok Lunar! I'll just be here for now!" Pinkie told him as he flew directly towards the Library.

"Hey Twilight, I've got a message for you." Lunar told her as he noticed the Library was empty.

"Guess she's not here. I'll check around for a purple dragon, and a purple unicorn. Shouldn't be to hard." Lunar stated as took off, and ended up over the Apple farm.

"Nope. No. Nah uh. Not it." Spike said as he looked at some apples, then chucked them away.

"What 'cha doing Spike?" Lunar asked him as he floated down next to the baby dragon, who was sitting on Twilight's back.

"Just looking for an apple." Spike told him as he chucked an apple, which hit Twilight's head.

"OW! Spike, be careful." Twilight told him as dug out a perfect looking apple.

"That looks like one perfect apple." Twilight stated as Spike devoured the apple.

"...what?" Spike asked as Twilight looked at him.

"Spike, I wanted that apple." Twilight told him as he shrugged.

"Anyway. Twilight, I wanted to bring you these." Lunar told her as he handed her the envelope.

"What is it?" Spike asked as he looked over her shoulder to try see what was in it.

"Princess Celestia wanted me to deliver these to you. It was tickets for some Gala." Lunar told them as Twilights eyes widened.

"Was it the Grand Galloping Gala?!" Twilight asked him as she ripped open the envelope, and pulled out the two golden tickets.

"Yeah, what is it anyway? It seems like it's important." Lunar stated nonchalantly

"Are you kidding?! The Grand Galloping Gala is one of the most exclusive ceremonies in all Equestria. Only the most important ponies are allowed." Twilight informed him.

"The Grand Galloping Gala. Can ya just imagine the profit? Settin' up an apple stand and selling them. we'll be able to repair the barn, buy a new plow, and get Grannie a new hip." Apple Jack told her as she got out her daydream.

"Oh. Applejack, do you..." Twilight started to ask, but Rainbow Dash poked her head out of a nearby tree.

"Did you someone say the Grand Galloping Gala? I've always wanted to go to it. My all-time heroes, will be there. If the Wondercolts saw my flying, they would ask to join them. Especially if I show them the Super Speed Strut, followed by the Fantastic Filly Flash, and to top it off with the Buccaneer Blaze." Rainbow Dash boasted as she floated out of the tree on a cloud.

"Rainbow Dash,you were sleeping in that tree? You told me that you were to busy to help me." Apple Jack asked her.

"I was busy. Napping is a very important thing. Anyway, who are you going to take Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked asked her as Apple Jack yanked her tail back.

"Hold on Rainbow Dash. I asked her first. If she's takin' anyone, she's taking me." Apple Jack told her as they both stared down each other.

"Well let's ask her? Twilight, who are you going to take?" Rainbow Dash asked as both of them stared at her.

"Why do you want to go?" Twilight asked them

"Ta help drum up business for the farm." Apple Jack told her.

"To help fulfil my life long dream." Rainbow Dash responded as Twilight looked back and forth between the two of them.

"They're both pretty good choices." Twilight told them as her stomach growled.

"She can't make a good choice on an empty stomach." Lunar told them as he pulled Twilight out of the two arguing mares.

"She's taking me." Rainbow Dash told her

"Nuh uh. She's takin' me!" Apple Jack stated as the two got into a hoof wrestling match.

"Thanks for saving me." Twilight thanked him

"No problem. Is the Gala really that important?" Lunar asked her.

"Of course it is. Only high class ponies like Aristocrat's, or royalty, usually show up." Twilight told him as crashed into a pony in the town.

"AH! BATS ON MY FACE! BATS ON MY FACE!" Pinkie yelled as the Gala tickets covered her eyes after the collision.

"Whoa Pinkie. Hold on, their just tickets." Lunar told her as he removed the tickets covering her eyes.

"Hi Lunar. what are... *GASP* is that for me?" Pinkie asked as she started to dance around.

"Uh Pinkie." Lunar tried to tell her, but she continued.

"The Gala is the most splend-tactular, excelen-tordinary party in Equestria! Oh~ The Grand Gala is the party for me..." Pinkie started to sing *Que Grand Galloping Gala Song*.

"Twilight, I think we should hurry before this gets any worse." Lunar asked her as he tried to pull her away from Pinkie, only to crash into Rarity.

"Oh hello Twilight. Are those Grand Galloping Gala tickets?" Rarity asked her as Lunar sighed.

"They are Rarity, and I'm guessing that you would want to go?" Twilight asked Rarity

"Oh if you're asking, then yes. All the high class ponies attend the Gala. And if I attend the Gala, I could meet my Prince Charming. I can just imagine. He'll see me and trot over. Our eyes will meet, and we will know that we are destined to be." Rarity stated as she started to get lost in a fantasy.

"Twilight, we have to hurry. I'm afraid that we might have inacted Murphy's Law." Lunar told her as a Rabbit grabbed the tickets from their hooves, and hopped off.

"Oh Angel. What do you have there?" Fluttershy asked as Angel handed her two Golden tickets.

"Oh my. These are beautiful." Fluttershy stated as Twilight walked over to her.

"Hello Fluttershy." Lunar told her, drawing her attention away from the ticket.

"Oh hello Lunar, Twilight. Are these yours?" Fluttershy asked them.

"Yeah, and I'm guessing that you want to go as well?" Twilight asked her, knowing the answer.

"No... *Thump* I mean yes. I would like to go to the Gala." Fluttershy requested as Angel nudged her leg to be more assertive.  
"Why do you want to go?' Lunar requested to know why she wanted to go.

"I've heard that the Garden contains so many diverse animals and plants. I've heard that it has animals from all over Equestria." Fluttershy stated as Twilight sighed.

"That sounds amazing Fluttershy. Twilight is going to get something to eat, so she hasn't chose who she's going to take yet." Lunar told her as he pulled Twilight away from the steadily growing group of ponies forming behind them.

"Thanks Lunar. don't know who I'm going to take." Twilight thanked him.

"It seems that they all have pretty good reasons, but I think that we should eat before you make your choice." Lunar told her as they headed over toward a restaurant.

*End*


	8. AN

Check the Poll on my page to help me with what I should update.

If you have one that is not on the Poll, Then Review and tell me what I should update


End file.
